<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Like Heaven by WarMageCentral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599825">Just Like Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarMageCentral/pseuds/WarMageCentral'>WarMageCentral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boot Worship, Breathplay, Choking, Dark Levi, F/M, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Masochism, PWP, Sadist levi, sadist levi simps come get your juice, there is literally no plot whatsover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarMageCentral/pseuds/WarMageCentral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You aren't entirely sure how you ended up naked on your knees in front of Captain Levi. It felt like one minute you were locking eyes across the room and the next the captain had you here, ordering you to strip and kneel before him on the bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Like Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've no excuse for this lmao, also it's my first time ever writing smut so please be gentle. Enjoy and see y'all in hell &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You aren't entirely sure how you ended up naked on your knees in front of Captain Levi. It felt like one minute you were locking eyes across the room and the next the captain had you in his room, ordering you to strip and kneel before him on the bed. But you know how long you've been aching to do this, so when Levi eventually pulls out his cock and grabs a fistful of your hair to bring your mouth towards it, it feels like a dream vividly come to life. </p><p><br/>
You waste no time in eagerly taking him in your mouth, gagging with the effort of trying to swallow every inch of him. After a minute or so you adjust to him and find a steady rhythm, allowing yourself to get lost in the motion of sucking his cock. However, you're startled to feel an unexpected pressure between your legs and you realise that Levi has brought his boot up to rub against your cunt. <em>I should be embarrassed</em> you think as you begin to rub yourself on the captain's boot, but almost as if intoxicated by the taste of Levi's dick in your mouth you can't seem to bring yourself to worry about dignity at all. The only thing you care about is how good it feels to be used like this, and how badly you want him, and how you could probably cum just from riding the captain's boot like this.</p><p><br/>
"Aren't you going to thank me for allowing you to rub your filthy cunt on my boot?" </p><p><br/>
Levi's harsh words cause you to pause, mind momentarily going blank, his cock in your mouth and his boot pushed wetly against you. Finally processing his command, you move to free your mouth to speak, until suddenly you feel Levi's firm grip in your hair roughly shoving your head back down, causing you to gag and choke on his cock. "I don't remember telling you to stop." You feel Levi's eyes bore into you and your cheeks burn as you realise what he means. With your mouth still full of him you try to utter the words "Thank you" but only manage to gag pathetically some more. </p><p><br/>
"I didn't catch that." Levi says, before delivering a light yet firm <em>kick</em> to your cunt with the boot that you had previously been rutting against. Despite the shock and throb of pain from the impact, you feel more than hear yourself moan around Levi's dick. "Let's try that again, shall we?" Another kick between your legs. "Say 'thank you for letting me hump your leg like a bitch in heat.'" <em>Kick</em>. "Or how about 'thank you for hurting me, sir' since you should be grateful enough for that."<em> Kick. Moan</em>. You feel the hot stream of tears rolling down your face, wet like the slick mess your dripping cunt has made on the captain's boot.  Somehow the sting of humiliation only adds to the pleasure growing in the pit of your stomach, and you can't bring yourself to care about the shameless spectacle you must be making of yourself. All you care about is Levi's dark eyes fixed on you, his cock in your throat and the warm leather between your legs. </p><p><br/>
Desperate to please the captain and ensure that he keeps using you like this, you once again attempt to speak and manage to splutter out some semblance of a "thank you, sir." You're surprised to hear Levi laugh above you, before having your head yanked sharply upwards so you're at eye level with him. Holding your gaze Levi tuts disapprovingly before saying "Oh dear, didn't anyone teach you not to speak with your mouth full?"</p><p><br/>
<em>SMACK</em>
</p><p><br/>
You're frozen in shock as you feel the sting on your cheek left from the captain's unexpected slap. More concerning than that, however, is the sudden absence of Levi's boot from where it had previously rested against your cunt, and you hear yourself whine in protest. A moment later you're knocked onto your back by Levi who pins your arms to the floor on either side of your head. "Don't you dare move" Levi commands in a low voice, and you can feel his hot breath on your face. "If you move, I'll hurt you properly." You feel a whimper escape before you have a chance to stifle it, or to even question why the mere thought of the captain inflicting pain on you is enough to make you a dripping mess on the ground. Levi raises his eyebrow but says nothing in response as he moves his hands from your wrists to your thighs, and roughly pushes himself inside you. Despite already being wet for him, you wince with pain as Levi's cock fills you up and stretches you out, and he lets out an approving  grunt when he notices your pained expression. </p><p><br/>
"I suppose I don't need to tell you to stay still, since this is what you wanted isn't it?" He begins to move his hips slowly, painfully slow, so that you can feel every inch of him inside you. "You wanted me to fuck you, didn't you? To use you as a set of holes? Or maybe a punching bag." Levi starts thrusting in earnest now, and his hand reaches up to grab you by the neck and <em>squeeze</em>. Your eyes widen with fear for a moment as you realise how vulnerable you truly are, sprawled out naked under the captain and being pinned by his hand on your throat.</p><p><br/>
"Are you thinking about the fact that I've killed with these hands?" Levi asks, still steadily fucking you and gripping your throat "Are you thinking about how I've choked people like this and watched as the life left their eyes?" He lowers his head to whisper "You should be." You cry out in a mix of fear and pleasure as the captain suddenly throws both your legs over his shoulders and begins to mercilessly pummel your cunt, his dark eyes never once leaving your face. You feel yourself become almost feral as you try to buck your hips to meet Levi's thrusts, wanting all the shame, all the pain, and more than anything to feel the captain cum inside you.</p><p><br/>
"You're so desperate for my cum?" He says suddenly, and you realise that you may have been begging out loud. "Then prove it." Levi's hand returns to its previous position wrapped around your throat. "Now, choose. My cum, or" the grip tightens, "oxygen." For a moment you swear you feel your heart stop as you imagine Levi's hands - the same hands that have taken countless lives before - choking you til your vision blurs and the world goes black. Although part of you is terrified, in that moment you feel like you'll die anyway if you don't feel Levi's cum in you, and before you know it you're gasping "Please use me to cum sir, please give it to me." in a desperate voice you can hardly recognise as your own.</p><p><br/>
Levi lets out what can only be described as a growl, and in a second both of his hands fly up to enclose your throat. His thrusts become more brutal and erratic as he puts all his weight on his hands, on your neck, and you're certain that this is the end for you. You can't quite bring yourself to care however, as with one more push of his hips Levi finally cums inside, and even on the cusp of unconsciousness you can feel every twitch and spasm of him in your cunt. With the sounds of his moans in your ear and one last look of Levi's head thrown back in pleasure, you're content to let the world go dark.</p><p><br/>
*</p><p><br/>
You don't know exactly how much time has passed since Levi came, but eventually you come to and notice you're in bed and that the hands that had been wrapped round your throat are now running through your hair and caressing your cheek. Levi seems to notice your movement as you shift in his arms, and he simply holds you tighter. You're not sure if you imagine the feather-light kiss on your forehead, or the "good girl" whispered in your ear, but for a moment you're sure you must have died in Levi's chokehold after all, because this feels like heaven. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you want you can yell at me in the comments or over at @yeet_street_elite on tiktok, otherwise I hope you enjoyed your stay! I might possibly write similar fics in the future? Anywho i'm off to run a million laps now lmao bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>